yyh idol
by ilicsm
Summary: american idol yu yu hakusho style HIATUS
1. kuwabara

A/N: don't own yyh

ilicsm: Welcome to yyh idol I'm your host ilicsm! our fist singer is KUWABARA!

Kuwabara: hi world

ilicsm: Kuwabara what song will you be singing?

Kuwabara: Tarzan and Jane.

ilicsm: Ok let's get started!

(Kuwabara wlks up to the microphone & starts singing)

Deep in the jungle in the land of adventure lives Tarzan  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

My name is Tarzan I am jungle man  
The tree tops swinger from jungle land  
Come baby come I will take you for a swing  
Let's go honey I'm tinkeling

Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong  
He's really cute and his hair is long  
Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

When you touch me I feel funny  
I feel it too when you're touching me  
Come to my tree house to my party  
Yes I'll go if you carry me

Tarzan is handsome full of surprise  
He's really cute and his hair is nice  
Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

Yeah  
Go cheetah get banana  
Hey monkey get funky

Swing along tarzan  
Go cheetah get banana  
Hey monkey get funky

When I am dancing I feel funky  
Why do you keep ignoring me  
Tarzan is here, come kiss me baby  
Coochie coochie kiss me tenderly

Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong (me Tarzan)  
He's really cute and his hair is long (long hair)  
Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong  
So listen to the jungle song

I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

You go  
Go cheetah get banana  
Hey monkey get funky

I am jane and I love to ride an elephant

And so they got funky but will Tarzan have Jane  
Stay tuned

ilicsm: ok thanks for coming se you ext time on yyh idol!

A/N: ending chapter now


	2. Yusuke:

ilicsm: Welcome back everybody! The next singer will be Yusuke.

Yusuke: Yo what up?

ilicsm: What song are you singing?

Yuuske: Only the good die young

ilicsm: good choice

(Yusuke walks up to the mic ans starts singing)

I saw you on a screen  
And come, a legend, a king  
I heard it in a song  
That's still goin' strong

A shooting star across the sky  
You kiss the earth and say goodbye

Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Crashing into the sun  
Only the good die young

You'll always be here

I saw you in a dream  
Fallin' apart at the seams  
I heard it in your voice  
That you had no choice

This genius is a heavy load (not sure)  
That leads you down the lonely road  
Where love never dies

Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Crashing into the sun  
Only the good die young

??

A shooting star across the sky  
You kiss the earth and say goodbye

Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Crashing into the sun  
Only the good die young

Only the good die young  
Only the good die young

ilicsm: That was wonderful! Ok bring in the next singer!

A/N: next is Kurama then Hiei


	3. Kurama

ilicsm: Hey Kurama what song are you singing?

Kurama: She thinks my tractors sexy.

ilicsm: I love country music!

(Kurama walks up to mic and starts singing)

Plowin' these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up the throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

We ride back and forth 'til we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
And one more teeny weeny ride before I take her home

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

Well she ain't into cars or pickup trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up

She thinks my tractor's  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always starin' at me  
While I'm chuggin' along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me

She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy

ilicsm: OK that was great Kurama bring in the last singer!

A/N: done with this chapter


	4. Hiei

ilicsm: Hi Hiei! thanks for coming. So what are you going to sing?

Hiei: On my own.

ilicsm: It suits you.

Hiei: Hn. Shut up.

ilicsm: Right, let's get this over with before he kills me.

(Hiei walks up to the mic and starts singing)

stayed awake all night toss and turnin'  
now my blood shot eyes are burnin'  
workin' out why this ain't workin'  
fight after fight after fight  
and now it's killin' me  
you were too busy to believe in  
all the run away dreams i was dreamin'  
time to pack up and go i'm leavin'  
fight after fight after fight

and now i gotta be  
on my own  
and living in a world alone  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home  
i'm gonna make it on my own  
i'll always take the harder road  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home

how'd you end up oh so jaded?  
cynical and so sedated  
can't live in this world you created  
day after day after day

and now i gotta be  
on my own  
and living in a world alone  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home  
i'm gonna make it on my own  
i'll always take the harder road  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home

you will always be the lonely one  
you will always try to swallow the sun  
just remember you could never make it rain on everyone

on my own  
and living in a world alone  
gets better every day  
cause i don't have to say  
and now you're killin' me

on my own  
and living in a world alone  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home  
i'm gonna make it on my own  
i'll always take the harder road  
gets better every day  
that i don't have to say i'm sorry i'm coming home  
i'll make it on my own  
i'm sorry i won't be coming home  
i'll make it on my own  
i'm sorry i won't be coming home  
i'll make it on my own  
i'm sorry i won't be coming home  
i'll make it on my own  
i'm sorry i won't be coming home

ilicsm: Wow I love that song

A/N: done with chapter


	5. AN important

A/N: OK YOU GUYS ARE THE VOTERS. TO VOTE GO TO YOUTBUE AND LISTEN TO THE SONGS. THEN COME BACK AND HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON. AFTER YOU DO THAT THEN INSTEADOF A REIVIEW TYPE IN THE NAME OF THE PERSON YOU WANT TO WIN!!! BELOW IS THE SONG TITLES AND THE ARTIST ALONG WITH THE YYH PERSON THAT SANG THE SONG

KUWABARA-TRAZAN AND JANE-TOYBOX

YUSUKE-ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG-DEF LEPPARD

KURAMA-SHE THINKS MY TRACTORS SEXY-KENNY CHESNEY

HIEI-ON MY OWN-HEDLEY


	6. AN urgent

A/N: everytime I get 10 votes/reviews/ someone gets voted off so if you want to have a winner you need to vote/review and soon! to get this to go faster tell your friends to read this then have them vote/review I hope your favorite pick wins!!!


	7. AN must read

A/N: Alright I have 4 reviews/slash votes so far and I need six more to kick the first person off! yes I know my thing says I have 5 reviews but the one is not not a vote got it? good! Ok the votes/reviews are 2 for Hiei and 2 for kurama, dooesn't anyone like yusuke or kuwabara? So hurry and tell people if you want to have a winner ASAP! I hope that your faveorite singer will win and sorry for any spelling mistakes!


	8. AN read this

A/N: Alright I have 4 reviews/slash votes so far and I need six more to kick the first person off! yes I know my thing says I have 5 reviews but the one is not not a vote got it? good! Ok the votes/reviews are 2 for Hiei and 2 for kurama, dooesn't anyone like yusuke or kuwabara? So hurry and tell people if you want to have a winner ASAP! I hope that your faveorite singer will win and sorry for any spelling mistakes!


	9. AN READ NOW

A/N: I need three more reviews to kick someone off


End file.
